


Dear God, Don't Vomit On My Gaming Console

by dirkygoodness



Series: Germans vs Tailcoats [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human Names Used, M/M, Roderich gets sick so Gilbert takes care of him, Sick Character, TW:, They both act like children in this omg, Vomiting, yay, yeah thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brunette sighed, closing his eyes. Next time he threw up, he'd make sure it was on his precious game console. Maybe then he'd do something more productive than playing it until his fingers bled. He sighed, moving his head to get comfortable, before drifting off with a slight smirk on his face from his 'master plan'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear God, Don't Vomit On My Gaming Console

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even have an explanation for this.  
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

Gilbert woke up to a very unpleasant sound resonating from the bathroom. It wasn't very loud, it it was not easily mistaken for anything else. Someone was throwing up in his bathroom. And of course, he knew who exactly that person was, seeing as Roderich was the only other person living in his house at the moment. Throwing the covers off with absolutely no sense of grace, the German rushed to the bathroom. He was blinded for a moment as he opened the door, blinking a few times before he could actually see what was going on. He grimaced once he saw it, though.

Roderich was on his knees in front of the toilet, in nothing but his nightshirt and boxers, throwing up the remnants of last nights dinner. His glasses weren't on, so that led Gilbert to know that he'd been sleeping before he got sick. At least he was able to make it to the bathroom.

With a sort of sorrowful sigh, the taller of the two made his way over to the toilet, resting his hand on Roderich's back. “Roddy.” Gilbert said as he knelt down beside Roderich. In response, the brunette gagged again, coughing, and spat into the bowl.

“Shh.” Gilbert cooed, rubbing his hand gently in circles over his lovers back. They sat there like that for a moment, Roderich breathing heavily and coughing every now and again. Finally, after a particularly long spit, he grabbed the arm Gilbert was using to rub his back.

“Can you-” He cut himself off, making a kind of humming sound, before continuing. “Can you fetch me a towel, love?” Gilbert's hand paused, before he smiled slightly and nodded.

“'Course.” He replied as he stood, walking over to the sink where a hand towel was resting on a counter. He grabbed it, walking back over and handed the towel to Roderich. “Here.” Grabbing it, Roderich nodded, bringing the washcloth to his mouth and wiping himself off. Once he was done, he set the towel on the ground and gave Gilbert a look of disgust.

“That was wretched.” The albino laughed, rolling his eyes. Holding his arm out, he waited until Roderich grabbed on, then he slowly stood up with the other in tow.

“I'd expect as much, seein' as you just threw up,” He looked over into the toilet, trying to weigh how much food it would take to get that amount of vomit. “well, I'd say about a little over half of your dinner from last night.” Roderich pulled a face, leaning away from the toilet and onto his boyfriends shoulder.

“Will you quit looking at that and just flush it?” Gilbert rolled his eyes again, but obliged, before he began to lead the other out into the living room.

“Wanna sit on the couch and just, I dunno, watch TV or something?” It wasn't really a question, but rather more of a statement, as the taller of the two boys lead the other into the living room to sit down. Almost the rest of their evening went like that, Roderich halfheartedly watching the TV while Gilbert made comments on the show or movie they were watching. Roderich even feel asleep for half of one, and was surprised that Gil hadn't woken him. Thankfully, Roderich's upset stomach had seemed to disappear, so he hadn't needed the bowl that Gilbert had fetched him a few hours before.

After a while, Gilbert had gotten bored just sitting at the couch watching movies and TV shows, so he asked if he could play a video game. All that he got in response was an uninterested almost grunt from Roderich, and he took that as a yes.

And so they started up again, doing almost the same as before, but Gilbert playing games now. He'd made sure not to play any gory games, trying to keep Roderich from vomiting again. And it worked for a while, that was, until he started playing Mario Carts.

 

Roderich wasn't paying attention to the TV, all his attention focused on trying to get back to sleep, when a wave of nausea hit him like a speeding bus. All he had time to say was, “Gil I-”, before he gagged and slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Holy shit, Roderich, don't vomit on my x-box controller, here take the VB (read: that was the nickname Gilbert had decided to give the bowl that they used to throw up in whenever someone was sick.).” He set his controller down beside him, trusting the bowl into the others lap. Roderich gagged again, before clearing his throat and taking his hand away from his mouth.

“I'm fine now.” He said, before pausing, eyebrows furrowing. “'Don't vomit on my x-box controller'? What are you, twelve?”

Gilbert shrugged, smiling sheepishly. “Well, that would have been gross.”

Roderich frowned at him, before making waving motions with his hand, making Gilbert lift his arms and he laid down on the others lap. “You're childish sometimes.”

“Yeah, but that's what you love about me, ain't it?” The brunette sighed, closing his eyes. Next time he threw up, he'd make sure it was on his precious game console. Maybe then he'd do something more productive than playing it until his fingers bled. He sighed, moving his head to get comfortable, before drifting off with a slight smirk on his face from his 'master plan'.

 


End file.
